mi amor Por Ti cap2
by loliba
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Yonekuni no eligió a Shirou, pero a otra persona? Yonekunixoc


CAPITULO 2

MI VIDA

**Pov Yonekuni **

Mi vida es genial tengo una esposa hermosa, amable y fuerte que ha estado con migo 6 años, 2 de noviazgo y 4 de casados, mea dado dos hijos maravillosos mi vida es genial. Pero hay una fecha en que el matrimonio es difícil en mi caso es en san valentin, todo en peso cuando abrí mi tercer restaurante y más grande en la mejor parte en Tokio.

Tras esta fecha, los restaurantes estaban llenos, sobre todo, las mujeres solteras, todo con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a el propietario guapo.

"¡Camarero!"

El joven camarero puso los ojos su pensamiento, no otra vez, antes de dirigirse a la mesa. "Sí, señora"

"Dime, ¿cuándo es el propietario va a llegar."

"Perdóname, yo no lo sé. El propietario no llegar a una hora fija."

"Mmm ... eso es todo", frunció el ceño al cliente, espantando el otro pie.

El camarero despedido silenciado una explosión fuera enojado mientras seguía a su petición.

"Otra vez!" el gerente de supervisión exclamó, cuando el camarero se quejó de que se hizo la misma pregunta. El hombre de mediana edad suspiró. Era como el mismo que el año pasado. Sintió lástima, sobre todo para la mujer, entonces el propietario. Imagine la envidia por tener a tu marido está peligrosamente cortejado por muchas mujeres.

Si pensaba en su mujer, comprendió la popularidad y el gran interés en el propietario. A mitad - casta de sangre europea, un cuerpo alto y bien construido, una cara bonita y hermosa corona de cabellos de oro. Eso le dio esta luz divina. Incluir en un negocio de éxito y crecimiento de la riqueza. Como hombre, el dueño es bastante la captura.

La ironía de todo esto, el gerente oye a menudo en muchas de las conversaciones de estas mujeres. Se quejan a menudo a sus amigos acerca de sus hombres, en su mayoría ex-maridos, problemas de infidelidad. Y sin embargo, aquí están tratando de seducir a un hombre casado sí mismos. Se pregunta quién tiene más justo los problemas de infidelidad.

No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, algunas mujeres no pueden conseguir la idea que ya no está disponible. Insisten en ser su amante hasta el punto que son casi acosadores. Después de haber encontrado su dirección le enviaron regalos en esta ocasión especial.

El correo de la mañana acumulada el suelo del salón. Paquetes de color rojo, blanco y rosa con cintas y cartas lápiz labial mancha esparcidos por todas partes. Todo pensado para una sola persona.

"Yonekuni dime porque esas mujeres mandan chocolate una semana antes" dijo Chris un poco desesperado deber tantas cajas en el suelo limpio.

"Chris bebé esas mujeres están obsesionadas, no sé como mas decírselo que no me interesan" dije sentándolo en su regazo y besar su cuello.

"no asido muy convincente" dijo Chris gimiendo.

"lo sé, ¿cuándo tomaras tu vuelo?" dije sin dejar de besar su cuello.

"mañana temprano, regresare lo más pronto posible, mi madre no puede serrar el trato solo" dijo cansado "lo siento por dejarte solo con los niños" dijo.

"no te preocupes, solo va a ser unos tres días podre manejarlo" dije con calma y entendimiento.

"la niñera estará para cuidarlos mi entras trabajas" dijo pasándose una mano por su largo cabello.

"una niñera?, Estas seguro, nuestros hijos no han estado con nadie más que nosotros" dije preocupado de que mis hijos se sienten incómodos de tener una niñera por primera vez fuera de la familia.

"lo sé, pero no hay nadie más que los cuide mientras yo no estoy" dijo en estrés de tener que dejar los de repente.

"y si los dejo con Kunimasa? "Dije tratando de salvar a mis hijos de una niñera.

"no pueden, norio y Kunimasa están pasando cuatro días sin sus hijos, no quise es forsarme mucho por ese lado porque Kunimasa le costó convencer a norio a dejar los con sus padres mono" dijo un poco divertido por el asunto de su cuñado"y si me los pudiera llevar me los llevaba pero el clima en Holanda cambia mucho y es demasiado para Yuiko , no me parece justos llevarme a Alex solo." Dijo de una manera fastidio y de molestia por el asunto.

"bale, bale si no tenemos más opción" dije en la aceptación.

"voy a terminar mis maletas" dijo dándome un beso y levantándose de mi regazo.

Mi esposa es publicista en una cadena de hoteles y otras empresas de sus padres y de mis restaurantes y es diseñador de su línea de ropa, maquillaje y perfume con su madre. La familia del lado de mi esposa es muy conocida en el medio público, no solo por sus riquezas sino también por ser semilla pesada de fénix ingles, Chris a estado fuera del público desde que en pesamos a salir para no tener segundas opiniones en nuestra relación, ahora mas con los niños para que puedan llevar una infancia normal, tiene que ir a Holanda a ayudar a su madre a serrar un trato multimillonario de su línea de ropa de esta temporada, el es un diseñador muy conocido en Inglaterra, estados unidos y parís, en Japón no es conocido pero su madre sí.

Después de revisar a los niños en su cama, me dirigí a mi habitación para en comtrar a Chris saliendo del cuarto de baño en una tualla en la cadera y otra secandose el cabello largo y sedoso, me acerque por detrás y lo abrase por la cintura, empecé a besar su cuello fui subiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y en pese a mordisquearlo suave mente, Chris empezó a gemir suave.

"Yo..Yonekuni mi vuelo es temprano" dijo entre gemidos y tratando de apártarme, logro darse la vuelta frente a mi, me dio un beso suave en los labios "si aguantas asta después de mi viaje tendremos una noche muy movida en mi regreso" dijo entre besos.

"Después de tu viaje?" dije pensativo, pensando los pros y los contra, asectando" bien después de tu viaje" dije dándole un beso y dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha.

Después de mi ducha, Chris ya estaba en la cama en un pantalón de pijama color azul marino, sin camisa, me vestí con un pantalón de pijama color azul desgastado, sin camisa, me metí en la cama atrayendo Chris Asia mi, besando sus labios.

"te llevare al aeropuerto mañana, con los niños será dibertido para ellos ver los aviones" le dije entre besos y abrasándolo con fuerza.

"ok, tratare de regresar lo antes posible para pasar san valentin junto" dijo con un bostezo y acomodándose para dormir.

La atraje Hacia mí y me arregle para dormir "mañana será un día pesado" pensé cayendo en la inconsciencia.


End file.
